onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Infobox Color Scheme Key
Important! Please continue to add color scheme information here: One Piece Wiki:Color Scheme Key. I'd like to make an organized page with all the infobox color schemes for people in one place. I'll start off, so I'd appreciate it if people continue adding to this list. Try to keep it in alphabetical order please. -- I'm not sure about this organization/subheadings. If someone has a better idea, feel free to reorganize it. -- Color Scheme Key Groups Pirates Other Groups Non Canon Peoples ---- *Includes Non-canon characters. Discussion Are we aloud to discuss here? Anyway, shouldn't the baroque works one be.. a different color scheme? purple is good and all, but seems to me that it isn't a good type of purple. How's this? or maybe something else... --JapaneseOPfan 03:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I like that. But let me move this to the bottom of the page. :- :Alright. Should there be more ideas bout' this or should I just go on and change all of it? JapaneseOPfan 03:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Shouldn't Merfolk have a blue in it instead of pink because they are sea creatures? something like this? SeaTerror 03:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) - Actually,shouldn't merfolk be turquoise and some other color? It's merfolk after all. Also, this page should become an actual article after all the discussing ends since forums usually you know, fade away after a while. Our work would eventually be forgotten. It should be in the "list" category, and it would be a useful help page, don't you think? JapaneseOPfan 04:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that was what I wanted to do. But first the list needs to be totally composed. :Is there a way to make sure we got every single thing?? JapaneseOPfan 04:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hm... no I think we'll just have to go the "wait and see" route. If you see something just add it to the list. I got a solution for all of this color scheme stuff: we do NOT use color scheme based infoboxes, instead we use more "mechanized" infoboxes like those found in Narutopedia. They have perfectly nice infoboxes without those color schemes. We can copy them, and make it easier. After all, we did do something similar with the Race Profile infobox just before it was changed. Yatanogarasu 04:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :If I get what you are saying correctly, I have a feeling that would be harder since most characters already have infoboxes based on color schemes, and we wound have to change everything if we want to do that, no? I don't know, just saying... JapaneseOPfan 04:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hm, yea, I get what you're saying, but I agree with JapaneseOPfan. That seems like a lot more work, then making a key. We have hundreds of characters, and I like that I can identify what someone belongs to based on their colorscheme. Anyway, I think any further discussion of potentially changing a color scheme should be done after the list is composed. I see the page is made. And so. Should ''I change the Baroque works one now, or should we leave that stuff for later? 05:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :At JapaneseOPfan and YazzyDream, not really, we could just change the Template:Char Box from there, and then every infobox in the character would change accordingly. Yatanogarasu 05:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :- :Well, yes, I guess that's possible, but we already made a page for it after all. Also, we want to be original, don't we? -- 05:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : :Changing the character infobox template may solve some stuff. But its a bit too mechanized and unpleasant looking. Narutopedia may have some ideas, however it really shouldn't be a solution to this problem. And like Yazzydream said, it helps in identifying affiliations with clear colorschemes and does make the wikia original. 05:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Some time ago I also tried to compile list of all color schemes and infoboxes, naviboxes and gallery templates that use them. You can see my list at page 'User:Ruxax/Sandbox2'''. It is almost complete, though maybe some changes have occured in wikia since that time. Ruxax 10:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) The Narutopedia is terrible with how they handle infoboxes. Nobody can edit them because it is all automated. Same with templates. So are we going to change the Merfok colors? SeaTerror 15:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)